I Love You! I Hate You!
by Ai-chan-Fallen Angel
Summary: Everyone in Japan is in love with JACK!3, well, everyone except Rima Mashiro. But could those feelings possibly change after being tricked into meeting them? RIMAHIKO! Rated T for cursing and mature referances
1. Chapter 1

Ai-chan: Haha~ Another new fic!

Rima: And it's about us this time!

Nagi: What's the rating?

Ai-chan: T

Nagi: Why do only Amu and Ikuto get the lemons

Ai-chan: Because Ikuto is a sexy beast! =D

Ikuto: Yush I am~*takes off shirt*

Ai-chan, Amu, and all Ikuto fangirls: KYAAAA OH MY GOD!!!!*dies*

Ikuto: Now she don't own SC! *raises eyebrows and uses sexy voice*

Summary: "Oh my god!!" They all scream for the hottest band in Japan, JACK!3. Rima Mashiro is the only exception, taking Seiyo High by storm. "They're not that hot, in fact they suck" she claims. But after being dragged to a concert, could the extremely good looking lead singer change her mind?

Chapter 1: Oh it must be fate!

"I hate rain!" a blond proclaimed to her friends around her, annoyed by the pitter-patter sound of the water droplets hitting the window she was leaning against. Oh how it irked her so

(A/N Hehehe...irked....hehehe...it's funny sounding)

"Oh you'll be fine,at least it helps the flowers" her pink haired friend opened up her boxed lunch. "Hey Rima, what do you have for lunch? I'll trade you something for a rolled omelet" she said with a disgusted look as she grabbed the egg from her box with her chopsticks.

"If you hate them so much why do you bring them" a sudden voice from behind startled the two girls. A blue haired boy appeared over the friend's shoulder.

"Mou! Don't just appear out of no where Ikuto!" Rima shouted, inducing plenty of stares. A death glare sent them back to eating their lunch nervously.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So Amu, you never answered me" Ikuto slumped into a seat next to his friend and opened his lunch, shoving a rice ball into his mouth.

Rima, being the chopstick master, grabbed the omelet and tossed it onto her mouth in a single movement. "Because I love them" she stated with the omelet hanging from her mouth.

Both Amu and Ikuto broke out onto a fit of laughter.

"Shut it! Do I need to break out the newspaper again!" she yelled with her cheeks tinted read. Ahhh the newspaper. So many stories they could tell, but had no desire to relive, so the shut themselves up.

Ikuto proceeded to shove another bite of a rice ball into his mouth. "Hey, did you guys catch Tantai Gakuen Q last night?" he asked, spitting small pieces of rice into the air.

"Oh yeah I saw that! It was the first time I couldn't guess who the murderer was!"Amu exclaimed.

"After watching about half of it I got it" Rima pointed out. Amu glared at her. "Show off"

A small giggle was heard behind them. Amu and Ikuto turned around(Rima was facing the door) to see a familiar couple looking at them.

"Yo, Yaya and Tadase, pull up a seat" Ikuto pointed to some empty seats in the back of the room.

After they were all in one big pentagon shape, they continued to talk.

"Ok, so what were you talking about?" Tadase asked before promptly shoving a piece of salmon into his mouth.

"The latest episode of Tantei Q" Amu's face brightly lit up as she spoke to Tadase, causing both Rima and Ikuto to glance at each other, laugh, and make fake gagging looks at the "lovey-dovey" couple.

"Oh I love that show!" Tadase screamed "Especially the beginning! Umm...what was it called again?" a dumbfounded look crossed his face.

"It's "Answers" by JACK!3" Yaya suddenly got hyper....well more then she already was "Ahhhh~ they really are good, neh Rima-tan!"

"Not really"she replied bluntly, taking another omelet from Amu and stealing one of Ikuto's chocolate cookies. Fangirls will do anything for him, including baking sweets that he won't eat.

As she bit into the cookies, she looked at the shocked faces of her friends.

"What's wrong with you people?" she asked with furrowed brows.

After a few minutes of silence, Ikuto was able to speak up. "....Y-you don't like them?" Ok well he was pretty shaken up but at least he spoke.

"They're not that hot, in fact they suck" This drove Amu wild.

"Ehhh! You're crazy Rima! They are waaay hot and they're music is awesome!"

"Not really" Rima nonchalantly took a sip of her drink "I feel sorry for Hoshina Utau since she's dating the drummer. Souma Kukai is his name right?" she bit into the omelet and looked at her friend.

"Oh yeah, Utau-chan sang the ending didn't she!" Yaya, who was obviously dying to change the subject, butted in "I loooove that song! STAND MY MEEE! KIRAMEKI GA ARUU KODO!" she started singing

Rima's POV

And Yaya started singing in way that sounded as if she were strangling a cat.

My ears are bleeding, my ears are definitely bleeding, I am positive that there is red, sticky liquid flowing from my ears.

"Ok students, only five minutes left until lunch is over so hurry up" Nikaidou-sensei announced and waled out of the room again. A small giggle followed by "Oh Yuu-kun" was heard outside the doorway. Damn teacher needs to quit bringing his girlfriend to school.

"I bet they get it on in the janitor's closet during his free time" I said to myself, but judging by everyone suddenly laughing, I guess I said it proudly.

I took the last of Hinamori-san's delicious omelets and shoved it into my mouth, along some of my fried rice. Amu was scarfing down an avocado roll, Ikuto had at least 3 tuna rolls in his mouth, Yaya had so much chicken curry in her mouth she looked like a ticking curry bomb,(A/N Minna Daisuki Chicken Curry!! First one to get that gets a prize!) and Tadase, or Tadagay rather, was eating his sashimi and radish very politely like a classy lady...And I mean that too. GAAAAY~!!!

I shoved the last of my rice into my mouth and eyed Ikuto's box. He has an eel roll....I need it...I..NEED IT!

I lunged forward and, the same way I did with the omelet, snatched up the eel roll, leaving a bug eyed Ikuto.

"....Damn" he stated, staring into his empty box.

Just then, Nikaidou came in and announced that class was starting again, so Ikuto, Yaya, and Tadagay left.

Tadagay...yeah that's a good name for him...Tadagay. The thought made me smirk.

And after about an hour of Nikaidou going on and on about who knows what, class ended and I could finally go home! Everyone go SQUEEEE for school being over!

"Neh, Rima-chan, guess what" Amu came up behind me. I looked at her and apparently that meant keep talking.

"I got tickets to see Hoshina Utau this weekend!" She pulled out three tickets and handed me one.

"What! Nooo way! I am there! You are AWESOME!!" I screamed.

Normally I would've read the ticket, but I had better things to do.

"So Amu, who's the third for? Could it be" I leaned closer to her "Ikuto"

Her face turned the color of ripe tomatoes. "Ehh!! NoNoNo!! This is for Yaya! Why the hell would I invite I-Ikuto-sempai" She started to wave her hands around like windshield wipers while I was laughing my ass off.

*Later that night*

"Ahhh~ There's nothing like a nice hot shower!" I shouted to ceiling, falling back onto my fluffy bed. My pajamas were gold silk with little pink elephants on them and a blue towel was on my head, absorbing the wetness.

I grabbed the remote of my dresser and flipped through channels on my HUGE 12 inch TV!(for the idiots out there, go look up the word sarcasm. It does great things).

Finally I settled on one of those "Idol Specials" where they interview famous people, and guess who was on tonight.

….....Ok I'm not gonna wait. It was none other then JACK!3. Might as well watch it, I can yell at the TV whenever that girly looking Nagi something guy comes on.

"So I hear you and Hoshina Utau are going great" the lady said, and the drummer, whom I know to be Kukai, turned red.

"Well...Utau-chan is amazing" he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Dork!" I screamed at the TV and laughed.

"Oh and Kairi-kun, is it true that you're engaged?" This time the camera went to a green haired boy in glasses. I think he plays bass, but he doesn't really stand out as much as the other two.

"Ah yes, Lulu and I are going to be married in a few months" he answered bluntly and pushed up his glasses.

"Boring! You are boring, glasses dude" I pointed an accusing finger to this Kairi dude and fell back down with my stomach hurting from laughter.

"Nagi-kun, there haven't been any rumors about you" the lady leaned toward Nagihiko, the band's lead guitarist and singer.

"Well that's because there's nothing to tell" he smiled brightly, revealing his shiny yellow eyes. "I don't tend to fall in love very quickly, so I doubt there will be any rumors about my love life anytime soon"

All the girls swooned over his "innocence".

"Liar! Nobody is that sweet and kind! Damn celebrities that lie to the public!" I screamed. Liars really piss me off!

"Wow! Ok so let's talk about something else. I hear your next concert is this weekend. It'll be in Nagoya right?"

WHAT!! Oh it couldn't be!

I grabbed the ticket off my dresser and read the whole thing over three times. That little-

"Rima-chaaan~ Dinner's ready~!" my mom called happily from the kitchen. Figures she's all happy when dad's on a business trip.

I threw the ticket on my bed and ran down for dinner. I smelled steak and I would never pass that up!

Amu....I'm going to kill you tomorrow!!

Ai-chan: This would've been up sooner but I was re-watching Kodocha

Lakota: Wasn't that the anime you were so obsessed over you moved your bed in front of the computer so you could watch it more comfortably

Alex: And you would watch it until 3AM so you would come to school looking drunk

Justin: And you started singing those little rap things during class and got in trouble for it

Ai-chan: Yes yes yes!! It's the only anime I love more then SC! Jeez!

Nagi:...I wasn't here much

Ai-chan: Ikuto! Get Hayama Akito in here!

Ikuto: Yes Ma'am!*drags him in*

Akito: Hey! What the hell! Put me down!

Ai-chan: Candid Sana bikini pics*holds them up*

Akito:.........Ok what do you want

Ai-chan: Do a yaoi pose with Ikuto

Victor: Will he do it? Find out next time~! Now please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter is dedicated to .kimi, because she dedicated a chapter to me and I though it'd be fun to return the favor....plus I owe her cause this is like a week late)

Ai-chan: Welcome~ To the second installment of I Love You! I Hate You!

Rima: Question!

Ai-chan: Yes RiRi-tan? (Belongs to Kimi-rin)

Rima: Why am I such a glutton? That's not my character

Ai-chan: Yes, both you and Nagi are very OOC, I know....*goes and watches Billy Mays commercial in hono of his death*

Rima: What're you-

Ai-chan: YOU SHUT YOUR HORE MOUTH WHEN BILLY MAYS IS TALKING!!!

Ikuto: Doesn't whore start with a W?

Ai-chan:......What's a W-hore? Well anyway I don't own SC! blah blah blah....I should though

Chapter 2: Weirdest Day EVER!

(Starts in Rima's POV)

"Rima-chan!~" My mom called loudly into my ear "It's time for school"

I jumped out of bed and ran to closet, almost trampling my poor mother. I noticed she stared at me the whole time. It's to expected though, as this may be the first time I've actually gotten up without mom having to call Otohata (Our HUGE muscle-headed neighbor ) to come drag my ass out of bed.

After sliding the black jacket onto my tiny arms, I grabbed my bag and slid down the railing to the stairs.

"Mom!! Are there any more toaster waffles!" I called from the kitchen, looking through the freezer. They've gotta be in here somewhere! There's, like, five left! I saw them yesterday when I hate them ice cream after dinner....Oh wait...

"_Rima-chan, are you sure you should be eating five waffles AND vanilla ice cream?" My overly concerned mom asked while I poured chocolate syrup all over the sugary mess on my plate. _

"_Yeah yeah, I'm fine~" I assured her. She didn't seem to believe me. _

"_Ok, how about I eat something healthy with it?" my eyes rolled as I asked. Se sighed and agreed, so I jumped up and dug through the fridge. Blueberries....no; Strawberries.....ewww they're squishy! I set them beside me on the counter so I could throw them away later. Oh! Cherries! I thought we were out! I grabbed the jar and shut the fridge. My mom smiled, then giggled a bit, then frowned as I tried opening the door, failed, and finally opened it and set a cherry on top. I sat down and ate until I felt sick, hoping to drown my sorrows of having to go see those cookie cutter pop boys tomorrow, and went to bed._

Oh yeah....I'll just go without breakfast!

I shoved my lunch box into my rucksack and ran out the door, figuring I'd be early enough to put those strawberries in Amu's desk as revenge. For some strange reason I'm actually going to go see them so I can see Hoshina Utau as well. Curse me for being her fan.

As I arrived at the building, approximately a half hour early, Nikaidou and his girlfriend were standing by the door.

"Ohh Yuu-chan~" she whined "Do you really have to work today? I'm leaving in two days" the red-haired lady clung to him like a baby clinging to their mom after seeing something terrifying, like the Grudge or Tadagay in tight pants.

For some strange reason my mind started to form that idea, and a little thought bubble with that image appeared.....

EGGGHHH!!!

I shuddered and brushed it off, along with my annoying teacher and his clingy girlfriend, and walked inside the school.

The thought bubble appeared again.

"Go away damn it!" I said -or screamed- and brushed it off again. Glad the halls are empty. I guess nobody likes to come in this early except the teachers.

That stupid thought bubble appeared again. Ok, that's it!

I did the whole anime "stuff-appearing-out-of-nowhere" thing and beat it down with a giant rubber hammer. That'll teach it!

As I passed the classroom I noticed something strange. Some girl wearing the high school devision uniform came skipping out of a classroom.

I turned to the door. Class 5, grade twelve...Hey that's Ikuto's class! I walked into the room, where none other then Ikuto sat on the windowsill, copying someone's homework.

"My my, copying are we?" I asked with a sly grin. He jumped,dropped his pencil and looked over at me. Yeah, real "aloof" and "mysterious" as the fangirls say.

"Ok Mashiro, how much is it gonna take to keep your mouth shut" he pulled out his wallet and started counting his money.

"Five-hundred yen" I sneered, sticking my hand out. "But why are you copying her homework? Aren't you really smart?" It's true. He may seem like a dummy, but this guy won tons of awards at last years academic ceremony.

"I was busy" He put the money in my palm and went back to copying.

"Oh you mean busy with that girl I just saw" I tilted my head to the side and gave a fake look of confusion.

"Shut up, you know I'm not like that" Also true. He also looks like a playboy, but I've never seen with a girl other then Amu, me, and Yaya.

"Oh yeah that right, you haven't even had your first kiss have you" Inside I laughed like hell, on the outside I merely chuckled.

He stood up and leaned against the wall, his hands now in his pockets and a sly smile across his lips. "I don't believe you've had yours either" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Heh, but at least _I_ don't have someone I've been afraid to confess to for two years" Heh beat that!

A distraught look crossed his face and he looked to the window...I think I just stepped on a land mine.

"Tsukiyomi, I don't want you bringing girls into my classroom before school" a voice said from behind

I spun around on my heels and their stood a man, probably late forties , brunette with an ugly bowl cut, cheesy sweater vest with diamond pattern of brown, a weird grayish white, and a really ugly green, pants that were the same weird white color, and brown penny loafers.

Ewww who wears that anymore! Oh wait, old people....duhhhh~!

He pushed up is big circular glasses and frowned, showing his old man wrinkles.

I turned back to Ikuto, who quickly got over his sadness and was now smirking at the teacher.

"Hai Hai~, Jin-jin-sensei~" He said put the two math books in his bag.

"It's Jinno!!" he proclaimed, stomping his foot in a gay fashion.

Gayly, he marched to his desk and slammed his stuff on it, books and papers spilling all over the place. I sweat dropped and ran out.

I do NOT want him as a teacher as a senior! I'll go to Tsukasa and beg if I have to! Being an ex-Guardian has it's advantages.

Ahhhh~ The Guardians. That long time ago when I was one of the most popular kids in school. We were kinda like class representatives, but for the whole school.

Hinamori Amu- Joker Chair

Yuiki Yaya-Ace Chair

Hotori Tadase-King Chair

Me-Queen Chair

And since there was nobody suited for the Jack's, Ikuto kept the position while he was in middle school.

Now we're just ordinary kids; no more servants, no more special lunches, and no more skipping class with the excuse "Guardian Meetings".

As I arrived in the empty room, I felt an eerie breeze pass by, as if I was being watched. I looked around frantically, but nobody was there.

"Ah well, probably nothing" I proclaimed to the air and walked over to Amu's desk, the gooberries in their little plastic box right beside me.

(A/N It's one of those desks with the top that comes off, I know the Japanese don't use them I don't really care)

I flipped it open and stared at the inside contents. Oh this is too good!

I grabbed the pictures she had hidden in her desk and laughed until I was sure I had suffocated.

"Oh....Oh my god! S-she..AHA!!" I couldn't force the stupid words to come out my mouth between my fits of laughter.

I scanned through her secret pictures and laughed even harder. I had to admit, Ikuto isn't bad looking shirtless.

Wait.....HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET THESE!!

What if she's some kind of stalker. Oh I need to go tell him!

I jumped up, pictures in hand, and ran out of the room like a fucking jet plane. This was big, no huge, no GINORMOUS NEWS!

"Out of my way dammit!!!" I shouted while running. I'm pretty sure I left skid marks on a few students, but I'll worry about that later....or never.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, grabbing the edge of the door and flinging myself in, stopping myself on a desk. The ugly teacher I know as "Jin-jin" glared at me, but I paid no attention and held the pictures up. My hand hit the desk and I began laughing until tears fell once again.

"These....these....were...Oh god!" I clutched my gut and fell onto floor, rolling around laughing like a crazy person.

Ikuto walked over and grabbed the pictures from me as I tried to get up. I would've been able to if it wasn't for that face he made. It had "What The Fuck" written all over it.

I burst into, yet ANOTHER rage of laughter and rolled around before having a book, a very large textbook to be exact.

I looked up and saw a very angry(and ugly) face looking down at me....Jin-jin....very intimidating.

I was finally able to stand up and put my hand on Ikuto's shoulder, looking at the floor and panting for a second before.

"Ikuto...You'll never believe where I found those.."

He looked at me with the same face he had before. "Do I wanna know?"

"Amu's desk!" I hollered out with a confident smile.

Sure enough, he dragged me to our class room and stared at the emptiness for a second and sighed.

"Ok....where did you find these?" he asked. So skeptical as always, so I pointed to Amu's desk and watched him look through the contents.

Finally he turned back to me, but he didn't look happy like I'd expected.

"Mashiro...." He forced out the last few words "This....is Tadase's desk"

OH...MY...GOD!

"BAHAHAHAHA!!! Y-YOUR KIDDING!!!" For maybe the fourth time today I rolled on the floor laughing until my insides hurt.

"I'm leaving" Ikuto said emotionless. I think he's been mentally scarred for life.

Now I feel as if I'm forgetting something...Oh I doubt it.

I grabbed by bag that was conveniently placed over Tadagay's chair and walked toward my desk, before feeling something squish against my feet.

….Oh yeah....I looked down at the red gooey mess below me.....GROSSSS!!!

I jumped up and shook it off, looking at the sticky floor.

….....I grabbed my sack and ran out of the room. I was never here~

5 Minutes Before Class(Ikuto's POV)

"Good Morning Ikuto-sama~!!" All the fangirls cheered in unison.

"I find 'Good Morning' contradictory" I put my feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair. They all swooned, as always. They're all so annoying I find it hard to believe I put up with them.

…..Why did Tadase have those pictures of me?......How did he get them?.......

I shuddered and repeatedly whammed my head against the hard wooden desk.

"Ikuto-sama is in mental distress!" the fangirls started biting tissues.

Rima's POV

I have now deemed it safe to go to class and walked through the hallways.

"RIMMAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!!!" What could've only been Yaya screamed and tackled me from behind. "Neh Rima-chan, are you really coming with us to the concert tomorrow?" she asked with her voice that's just dripping with maple syrup.

I sighed. "Yeah, but only to see Utau, then I'm leaving"

"EHHHH!!!" Everyone turned their heads "But Amu-chii spent so much on those backstage passes!!" She then proceeded threw a tantrum in the middle of the school hallway. Typical Yaya. But Amu never told me about any backstage passes though. Aren't they usually really expensive? I'll have to ask her.

"AHHHH!" Tadagay screamed as I walked in the room. He was throwing things out of his desk, one hitting Saaya.

All right Tadagay! Even fags can do good sometimes!

That's when I remembered something, I never put those pictures back.

"Mashiro-san!" he yelled, turning around. Apparently I had walked behind him and didn't know.

"Hey Tadagay, you looking for something?" I asked, trying to hold down my laughter. Obviously he would lie.

A blush crawled onto his cheeks. "Oh no nothing!" he flailed his arms about like Amu does when I ask if she likes Ikuto.

"Oh are you sure~" I cooed, and whispered to him "What about the pictures"

He then shrieked like a baby...Gaaaaaay~

"H-how do you know about those!?"

"I have my sources"

"But you won't tell anybody right!"

"That you're queer? We all know"

His blush grew even deeper.

"No, I mean that....I-"

"Like Ikuto?"

"......Yeah"

He looked at the floor, which for some reason people always do when they're depressed.

"Ummm....What's going on?" Pink hair hit my face as Amu bobbed up behind me. Tadagay's cheeks turned into cherries. "N-nothing!" he shouted. He's almost as bad as Amu.

After this little episode I still hadn't done my prank, and I'm now forever going to wonder how the hell Tadase got pictures of Ikuto without a shirt. They weren't exactly posed either.

I quickly shook it off, hoping to NEVER think of it again, and started on the board work. Math...the root of all evil.

Nagihiko's POV

I twirled my long purple hair around my finger, leaning back on the cushy seat and looking out the bus window. Behind me I could hair Kukai talking on the phone. "Oh you know I love you babe" he said. It was probably, no wait, it could only be Utau.

Kairi was on his laptop playing with all his techno sound thingamajigs.

(A/N Random tidbit: Thingamajigs is in the OpenOffice dictionary, but thingies isn't. Weird)

Wah-wahs and whooshes echoed through my eardrums, until he finally stopped.

"Kukai, Nagi, listen to this!" he shouted. The two of us -three counting Utau, who was listening through the phone- turned to Kairi as he read something out loud from the Internet.

"Winners for backstage passes for the recent JACK!3 concert, Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya"

"What!? Backstage passes!? We weren't told anything about that!" I shouted. The last thing I want after singing for three hours straight is to listen to "I LOOOOOVE YOUUUUU!!!" from screaming fangirls. That's the way all celebrities are when it comes to their fans. They love them, but don't want to hear their screaming unless it's in a mosh pit where they're holding up giant signs from thirty feet away.

"I bet it's another one of Kaozumi's get rich quick schemes" Utau shouted, so loud it sounded as if she was right beside me. She does have a powerful voice.

"We'll have to get over it for now" Kukai sighed. "There's only three of them, so it can't be too bad"

UUUGGGGHHH!!! That's three too many! I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through the names of my girlfriends. Yes, I was lying on that television interview. I've actually got at least twenty different girls. None of them know it of course. They'll throw themselves all over me and I'm just to nice to refuse. I'll need one to relieve the stress after tomorrow night.

Finally I decided on one and texted her, asking if I could meet her after the concert. Not surprisingly, she texted back immediately. Obviously she said yes. They always say yes. Sometimes I wonder what rejection is like.

Ai-chan: Okies~ I actually bothered to update~ I've been working so I've got a good excuse!

Rima: You have a JOB!?

Alex: North Carolina child labor laws state she can only work if she's sixteen. She's been working on youtube stuff

Ai-chan: It's a good excuse! I have deadlines to meet! Ok so Hayama~

Akito: I was hoping she forgot -__-

Ai-chan: Will you do it?

Ikuto: I'm not! O__O

Ai-chan: Amu! *****snaps fingers*****

Amu: *shoes up in maid outfit* Please Ikuto-koi~~

Ikuto: *pushes Akito up against a wall*

Ai-chan: WOOOO!! *takes pics* SUCCESSSSSSS!!!!! Ok well I think we're done here~

Everyone: Please R&R!

(Like this fic? Vote for it in Ai-chan's poll! The more votes, the quicker updates)

~*Tenshi-chama*~ (Kimi-rin's nickname for me, Ain't it cute)


	3. Chapter 3

Ai-chan: Damn it! I really hate re-writing things!

Alex: Her documents for this and MDS were erased when she had to reconfigure her computer

Ai-chan: I blame that fucking virus!!! It KILLED my computer! I gotta re-download SV, Limewire, uTorrent, my Gakuen Alice clips, PhotoFiltre, , MSN, Skype, my Heart no Kuni no Alice game, AND A BUNCH OF OTHER CRAP DX

Ikuto: So if anybody gets on her case about this being late, she'll brutally murder you

Ai-chan: And I already did that once today because someone dissed Hollywood Undead (I strongly suggest if you value your life and limbs you won't do this)

Rima: Ok, you're upset, we get it. Now on the topic of the story please...

Ai-chan: Fine~....It's the concert day.....That's it...Ok disclaimer please Kusu-kusu!

Kusu-kusu: Ai-chan doesn't own SC!....SHE OWNS THE WHOLE WORLD!

Ai-chan: SQUEEE~~!! *glomps kusu-kusu* Your doing disclaimers in all my stories now, not just the Christmas one!

Ikuto: Which should've been updated by now *rolls eyes*

Ai-chan: Blame my writers block!! It's no longer winter, so no smex scenes for you :)

Ikuto: EVILLLL!!!!

Ai-chan: Flattery gets you nowhere~

**Chapter 3: Self-proclaimed comedy queen  
**

Now, here's a big surprise for everybody. It's Saturday. Also known as concert day. Now I've said I'm not going to meet those gay boy-toys even if my life depended on it. Well, after careful consideration and many evil plots, I've decided to meet them....I can now see all of you with your "OMGWTF" jaw-dropped faces. Well, you can lose it, because those of you without jaw-dropped faces are obviously smart.

With an overly-dramatic, Tadagay-like pose, I declared my master plan. "I SHALL PULL THE ULTIMATE PRANK!!!" I continued laughing maniacally until what I presumed was Godzilla began walking toward my room. Oh crap...

"RIMAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" It burst the door down and stomped in, knocking all the pictures off my wall. My mom's not even fat and yet she causes bigger earthquakes then an elephant stampede. "NO MORE EVIL LAUGHING!!!!" she screamed in my ears, her gross onion breath making my whole face start blowing violently.

"Ugh, if your going to insist on yelling that close, please eat an entire thing of tic-tacs beforehand"

Somehow, this got Momzilla to just let go of me and walk away. Heh, I guess-- "OOF!!" An unidentifiable object knocked me off the table I was on, and I looked over at the old lady.

"NO MORE ATTITUDE OUT OF YOU, OR ELSE YOU'RE STAYING HOME TONIGHT" She picked up the shoe that had just made a dent on my head and lugged her way downstairs. Well, at least she wasn't wearing those designer high heels....I shuddered at the thought of having one of those clunky red things sticking in my head.

"KOFUKU NO TANE IKA GA TO JIGOKU NI SUMU TENSHI GA!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed, jumping at least three feet back into a table/desk/ thingie, before realizing it was only my phone. I grabbed it off the dresser and answered, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Amu"

"Rimaaaa~~!!" she whined in that oh-so-annoying voice of hers. "Are you sure you don't want to meet JACK!3~~?"

"Actually, I do" and I plugged my ears.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

…...Ow...Has she always been this loud?

"Rima? Rima? You there?" she prodded, her head bubble almost coming out through the speaker. I quickly punched it down.

"Oh I'm sorry Amu, the oven's beeping. Oh wait, THAT'S MY EARS RINGING!!"

(A/N Shanaynay reference. If you get it, I lurv you :D )

"Jeez Rima, do you have to be so loud?" Well look who's talking. "So are you really coming to meet them"

"Yes, to humiliate them" I just know she had sweat dropped .

"......Ok fine, but can you least dress up?"

"Dress up in what?" Who dresses up for a concert.

"Something nice pleeeeease! Like a pretty hairstyle, clean clothes, and nice shoes. NOT THOSE OLD CONVERSE YOU HAVE!"

"Hair, clothes, no converse. Got it, I'll go to planet Fru-fru and pick up my order later." I rolled my eyes at her. Who does she think she is, my mother?

"RIMAAAAAA!!!!" Ahhh! Please! No more! My poor little ears can't take it!

"Ok, ok! Please, no more whining! You're worse then Yaya!"

"Be at the train station by seven, and PLEASE look good" and he finally hung up. I glanced over at the clock. It's four, so I have three hours to get ready.

Well, I promised Amu I'd dress up.....I turned to the closet. "Now let's see if there's anything nice in there..."

Amu's POV

"OMGOMGOMG YAYA!!!" I screamed into my cell phone. "RIMA'S COMING WITH US TO MEET JACK!3!!!"

"EHHH! HONTO!?? ("Really!?" in japanese, but I'm sure at least half of you knew that) HOW DID YOU MAKE HER!!????"

"Hehe, well~" I sweat dropped. I know she's going, but just to try and humiliate them. It's a typical Rima, but still..... "Ummmm......"

"She wants to prank them, doesn't she?"

"Yeah....But she's still going! And she promised she'd dress up!"

"Well, as long Rima-tan looks pretty then it's fine~" I sighed and slipped on my black shoes.

"K, I gotta go now, see you in a half hour" I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed, now staring at myself in the mirror. (A/N There's a picture somewhere of Amu with a yellow sweater/dress like thing and yellow leg warmers. That's what she's wearing.)

I decided it looked good and headed out the door with my bag hanging off my shoulder.

Yaya's POV

"Mama!" I shouted. "I'm leaving now~!" I called while running out the door.

"Ok, bye sweety" she called back, and I briefly heard a "Oh no, not you Yuuske-kun". Mom's been talking to that Yuuske guy a lot, I wonder who he is.

(A/N THIS IS UBERLY IMPORTANT! REMEMBER THIIIIIIIS~~!! *screams in your ears* )

I wondered this while walking down the road, the small frills on my tannish red dress hitting my knees. I pulled on the short sleeve that continued to ruffle up and annoy me, and twirled my hair that was currently flat down between my fingers.

"Chu-ru chu-ru chu-ru~~" I began to sing while walking down the sidewalk. I got a little louder with each word. "Pa-ya-pa~!" I could see the train station lights pretty clearly now, although nobody was there just yet.

It became clearer, and Amu's pink hair could be spotted from here. "AMU!!!" I waved like the little baby I am and she waved back. I guess Rima-tan's going to be last. There's a shock~!

"Wow, Amu-chii looks uberly cute!!! What's the bag for?" I pointed to it, and Amu smirked a bit. "It's for Rima. They're...." she pulled me over and whispered to me.

"EHHH!" My cheeks were tinted red as she said it. "How are you gonna get her to wear them!?"

She took something out of the little bag. "This is a Yamada Ryosuke signed photo" she exclaimed, and my eyes widened completely. "Where did you get that!?"

"Mom got it for Ami when she went through her Yama-chan phase, but she doesn't need it anymore so she gave it too me. And since he happens to be Rima's favorite actor~"

"Rima-tan will definitely do it!!" I threw my arms up and cheered.

Rima's POV

AHHH! I'm late! It's already 7:10! I glanced at my watch while running toward the train station. I would've gone faster if I didn't have to wear these dumb shoes, or this stupid gold dress. It's got a weird diagonally cut bottom with frills and straps for sleeves. My hair was pulled up in a bun with a giant bow, courtesy of my mom.

Finally I could see the train station when realization hit me. I haven't come up with my prank yet!!

"RIMA-TAAAAN!!!" Yaya shouted, bouncing up and down like a beach ball. As I got closer, she stopped bouncing and just stared at me, and when I stopped the two looked as if I was a ghost.

"....What?"

"Rima.....You look hot!" Amu shouted, wide-eyed and blushing.....Is it really that much of a shock?

Before I could ask, Amu pulled something out of a bag.......No way...

"YAMA-CHAN!!!!" I squealed, and leaped toward the picture, but Amu yanked it away and left me to faceplant into cement.

"You only get this if you do something for us" Judging by the evil looks the two of them shared, I knew it would be bad.....But it's Yama-chan~~!

"Ok, what is it?"

Amu handed me the bag and I peered inside.....What the hell is she trying to do?

"We don't Rima to be all flat-chested compared to us, so you need to wear those" she was obviously stifling her laughter as she spoke. Suck it up Rima! It's for Yama-chan!

"F-fine..." I mumbled. "I'll wear them" A slapping sound came from behind, so I'm assuming they just high-fived. I'm so killing them later.

Blushing, I shoved the two foam cups into my dress and turned around. The two stared for a second, and grinned.

"Rima-tan looks sixteen now~" Yaya cooed, scaring me quite a bit. I'm still unaware of her intentions with me, with her randomly glomping me and whatnot.

"Ok, ok, Rima has boobs now, we get it. Now when does the train get--"  
And the train pulled up right behind me like the bus to Hogwarts.

As I stepped on, I looked around for that little Jamaican head thingie, but there was only a little freaky looking dude, sitting to his flamboyantly gay boyfriend. The two flirted endlessly, touching each other in places they really shouldn't in public, and saying things that I really, REALLY, didn't want to hear.

And guess who I ended up sitting beside.

**-5 Minutes into the bus ride-**

I grabbed Amu's shoulder and stared at her. "I'm being ear-raped by gays!"

"Rima, just sit down and let the gays have they're fun" she persuaded me to sit there and listen to them. God, it's like Tadagay is here right now.

"MMMM~ Tadase-koiii~~" Awww come on! He even has the same name!? "Now now, Ikuto-koi, don't get _too_ carried away~" I felt my eye twitch. This is horrible.....HORIBBLE I SAY!! I must make sure that Tadase is NEVER able to make Ikuto gay!

"....Rima-tan....Are you ok?" Yaya leaned over Amu, looking concerned. No I'm not ok! I'm sitting near two creeps that are putting very bad Tadase and Ikuto pictures into my poor little semi-virgin mind!!

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Ok, so shouting that may result on me being kicked off the train, and then we'd all be screwed. So I'll keep my mouth shut for now...

"Amu~! How long until the concert~!" I moaned for maybe fiftieth time, wanting more then anything to leave. And it just happened to be at this very moment that I remembered something extremely important.

I, Rima Mashiro, self-proclaimed master of all that is funny, is about to pull off the greatest prank in the history of pranks...And I have no idea what it is.

Nagihiko's POV

"Kukai, hurry up!" I shouted to the brown-haired idiot drummer, who also happened to be the ONLY person I know that can talk to his girlfriend for FOUR. HOURS. STRAIGHT.....The only break was the ten minutes she went out to preform, and even then he only talked about Utau!

"I'm coming!" and he finally appeared. Kairi stood by a mirror, fixing his entire ensemble, as he does every concert. He's not the most popular, so he has to look his absolute best to keep up with us. I mean, Kukai's athletic type is always a fangirl magnet, and I'm a sexy boy with a supposed 'boyish charm'. What's he got? Kinda good-looking nerd? Poor Lulu, roped into marrying him. I sighed and chewed on a few strands of my purple locks.

"Oi, Nagi" Kukai elbowed me in the side, a little too hard I might add. "Why don't you get a girlfriend yet? It shouldn't be hard for you"

"Because I'm not that type" I spit out the shampoo-like taste my hair left in my mouth as I spoke. Biting my hair, it's relaxing, but I need to stop doing it after I shower.

"Well what type are you?" he scoffed at my answer. He can be such an ass.

Before I could answer, one of the stage guys called to us. "Your on in five!" and disappeared to the imaginary land on the side of the stage I've presumed to be Narnia. I should go back there sometime...

"Hey, answer me" Kukai pushed me slightly, causing me to remember he was there.  
"Oh yeah" I shook my head a second to regather what I was thinking before.

"So just what type are you?"

"I'm.....the type that doesn't fall in love I guess" Meh, it's the best I could think of. And it's true, I don't. Never have, never will.

The curtain began to rise, and lights from every angle shone on the three of us, plus the two guys in the back that do stuff on the soundboard. The fans screaming increased tenfold, and the started jumping around with signs. We all laughed at one guy up front with one saying 'I'm Holding This To Piss Off The People Behind Me'.

Once the microphone was in front of me, it settled down just a little. I know there's people behind me playing, I know there's fans surrounding us, I know we're being broadcast on TV, but as long I have the microphone stand in front of me and a guitar in my hands, I feel as if I'm the person here. It's cheesy, I know, but ever since I was a kid I've wanted to sing. I suppose maybe that's why I don't fall in love, because of the music, but I'm happiest that way.

TBC

Ai-chan: Dude, that was like, the corniest thing I've ever written xD

Nagi: See! I'm not a total ass!

Ai-chan: Oh you are, you get even worse when you and Rima meet...

Rima: Which will be in the next chapter, because Ai-chan is a heartless woman who enjoys making her precious fans wait.

Ai-chan: Dudes! I just noticed, I've got 31 reviews and 2 chapters.....That's a lot! So thank you all my lovely reviewers~ Even if most of them were "OMG! Nagi's a player!?"

Alex: Those were entertaining since she didn't know it'd be that much of a shock....

Ai-chan: Oh yeah, your here....Why?  
Alex: Because you love me~

Ai-chan: *punches into the 9th dimension* I'm still tracking down the person who started that! D8

Rima:....I think she based my character off her....

Ai-chan: Partially off Taiga from Toradora, partially off me, and the glutton thing was just my own creative touch :)

Nagi: And my character is from~?

Ai-chan: Joe Jonas, duhh. And Kukai's like Nick and Kairi is Kevin.....And speaking of Kairi

**SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 44**

Dude, I can't believe they brought him back! He bores me....

**SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 44**

Alex: -somehow back from the 9th dimension- Why did you use THEM as an example O.e

Ai-chan: I hate them just as much as you! But they fit the role, don't they? Jonas is the biggest band in America right now, and J!3 is them in japanese form..Plus nobody likes Kevin just like nobody likes Kairi......I need to stop talking to my sister -___-....

Rima: Ok~! So R&R and whatever, or Ai-chan here will pelt you with tacos or some other form of mexican food...

(….Meh, I did the poll thing last chapter..)


	4. Chapter 4

Aicchi: Mmk~ I'm gonna keep this relatively short~

Rima: It's a miracle!

Aicchi: *draws out meat cleaver like Rena Ryuugu*

Rima: I'll be good! O___O

Nagihiko: You still haven't learned to stop making sarcastic comments around the girl with violence issues?

Rima:......No?

Aicchi: …..*sweatdrop* Ooooook~ So disclaimer please~

Kusu-kusu: Aicchi don't own SC! Because it would much much better if she did!

Aicchi: -loves Kusu-kusu -

Chapter 4: Mashiro Rima.....Defeated????

Rima's POV

Ahhhh! Holy crap!!! What am I gonna do!! I can't come up with something brilliant by the time we get there!!....And I have nothing on hand! I. AM. TOTALLY. SCREWED.

I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head and sweat dropping down my face. If I can't come up with something in the next, like, hour, then I'll be passing up this golden opportunity!

"Rima~" Amu called to me "WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed and jerked back a few hundred feet, totally crushing the creepy Ikuse couple. Haha! You annoying creeps! You were flattened by the tiny ass of Rima!...But now, once again, I can't feel my damn ears!...I wonder if this is what it's liked to be harassed by Ikuto...

"What!?" I shouted, probably a little louder then I should have, but I can't hear so I have a liable excuse.

"The train stopped!" and I felt my entire lower body slide against the nasty train floor. And, thanks to my incredibly long hair, I probably just cleaned the floor....Gross!

As we stepped off, I could already hear screaming girls from outside the stadium. I'll admit, I didn't know Nagoya had such a big place...Well, I didn't even know the Eiffel Tower was in New York City until about a week ago, so it's not saying much.

The dome shaped building seemed even larger on the inside then it did from outside. Rows of girls in JACK!3 t-shirts lined the rows, and some poor guys were dragged here by they're girlfriends from the looks of it. We looked around for our seats, which were surprisingly pretty close to the front. Unfortunately, I got stuck beside someone who sounded like a live version of Miley Cyrus (Yes, she's even famous in Japan)....And she screamed......LOUD

"SHUT UP YAYA!"

…...

"SHUT UP!!!!!" This time I screamed into her ear. She looked at me with those maple syrup chibi eyes and started crying, as always.

"RIMA-TAN ISH BEING MEEEEAN!!!"

Luckily it didn't draw a crowd, because as soon as she started crying, the stage up front filled with smoke and neon lights, causing the fangirls to scream so loud I'm surprised half of them aren't already dead. A light piano rift filled the stadium as the cheering died down some. Three people emerged onto the stage from the smoke, making a sudden round of cheering and squealing happen once again.

(STOP HERE! GO PUT ON HANA TEGAMI BY SEAKO CHIBA AND COME BACK! IT IS NESSICARY!)

The smoke cleared away and I could see the three band members clearly. Purple hair grabbed hold of the mic with a smile, and began singing in a voice nobody would recognize as male. It was a pretty voice, very pretty in fact, but it was too feminine for him.

"**The seasons will continue to change **

**But where do they go to so quickly?**

**The gentle breeze flows through my window **

**Taking me to a far off land.**

**It won't be long, I'll be back soon, so please don't cry.**

**Lets pinky swear that we'll meet here again"**

His head was hung down slightly, showing no emotion. He sang without moving, as did everything else. It was calm and serene. I felt my eyelids flutter as I yawned.

"**By one and by two the flower petals have scattered **

**Out into the Lost Islands**

**I've looked deep into those memories that are so hard to forget**

**People will meet, depart, and meet again**

**It's like a never ending cycle**

I opened my eyes long enough to see he was now facing the audience, gripping the mic and singing passionately.

**This time I've spent with you**

**Has become a precious treasure**

**It's something I'll never forget.**

And by this time I was almost asleep...Almost! But then a sort of rain sound rushed through my ears, followed by the sound of some African drums. They were all BOOM DABOOM DA BOOM. Lights swirled the stadium as flutes started to play. Nagi was now sliding his fingers up and down the guitar, in the same rhythm as the rain noise. He nodded his head with a smile and started singing again, this time more masculine thankfully, with the other two singing background every other line.

**It seems that so quickly**

_**Both you, and I, changed into adults**_

**From now on I want to know so much more**

_**I'll love this, I'll love that, and everything else**_

**I think, for a while now, I've had a sort of wish**

**So I'll start chasing after it and find the true me **

At the last note he lifted his hand to point to the sky, and the lights started flashing quickly. I'll blame him if I get a seizure!

**Since I like so many different things**

**It doesn't matter what I want to be**

**Deep inside, I'm the one who always obeys**

**I want to feel important too**

**But I need to know which me is me**

**To have that special feeling**

**I know someday I'll find it**

**That unshakeable desire!**

He swung the guitar around to his back and gripped the microphone with both hands, making a sound that reminded me of a 5 year old that gets his candy taken. Again lights flashed, as he lept forward and waved his hand upward toward the crowd. "Come on, cheer!" he shouted, and boy did the fangirls scream. I think I've gone deaf...Oh wait, I can still hear him. He retracted back a few feet and started sing in the girl voice again.

**One by one, the flower petals can change into something so different**

**But bunching them all together**

**I've created my one dream**

And back to normal voice.

**But, even at this very moment**

**The beauty of the flowers doesn't change**

**Even if I were to turn around**

**That sweet nostalgic fragrance stays**

**I'll be waiting here forever**

**So lets make sure to meet again~**

Somehow the guitar disappeared, and this guy did a back flip onto the elevated back part of the stage with the mic in his hand, and shouted that weird shout again, all the while neon colors flashed everywhere.

Nagi pumped his fist into the air with a grin spread ear to ear. Sweat dripped down his face as he used his free hand to wipe his forehead. I'll admit, it isn't exactly their worst song, but it's not like it was good.

He put his fist down and gripped the microphone. "Everybody, that was our new song, 'Hana Tegami'! Did you enjoy it!?" he shouted enthusiastically, and the fans screamed again. I hit Yaya in the shoulder, and thankfully she knew it meant "Shut up!".

The whole concert basically went the same way. Scream, song, stupid line, more screaming. Sadly the other bands never actually preformed their own songs, just featured in a JACK!3 song, so I never got to see Utau preform. I got ripped off!

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket and wrote:

rimas 2-do list:

eat

sleep

tell ikuto about tadagays plan to visit tonight

….Maybe I should've checked this earlier....Meh, Ikuto should be fine......Ok, so I wrote down two new things.

figure out a good way to embarass jack3

give ikuto nudie pics of amu

I shoved the stuff back into my pocket and grabbed Yaya by the arm. "Hey! Is the concert over yet!" I shouted, hoping my frail little voice got past the fangirls. Amu pushed Yaya aside and answered. "I think this is the last song!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to trust whatever thoughts you have!" I retorted. And just then, a loud squealing sound echoed across the stadium. "Ok, that was our last song! I'd like to thank everybody for coming out tonight! I love you all!" and then the creep blew a kiss to all his fans, making every one swoon and me make a gagging sound. The last thing I want is a kiss from him!

"Rima~" Amu latched onto my arm. "It's time to go~" and, for the second time today, I was dragged by Amu. We walked down the aisle, elbowing our way through the flood of people. I felt like jumping on top of one of the seats and spreading my arms out, but unfortunately I'm not Moses and I can't part the fangirl sea.

As we walked up the stage, a skinny security guard with an Amish-looking beard stopped us and held a hand....

What, do we gotta pay to get back here? I thought it was free dammit!

...And then I felt dumb after Amu showed him our passes....Must. Resist. Urge to facepalm...

I moved aside a curtain and stepped in, but quickly withdrew after being blinded by a light. Camera shutters filled my ears as I tried to make out what people were saying. It was just a mumbles and I heard an occasional "Nagihiko-kun!" or "Kukai-kun!"....And yes, I even heard a "Kairi-kun!". Do the paparazzi have some sort of obsession with the honorific -kun...

"Alright! Get out!" the Amish dude came and tossed out all the old guys with cameras, and now I could see three pretty boys standing in the doorway. And I as I stared at the middle one who looked at us with curiosity and hostility, with his pretty purple girl hair hanging down his back and a hand on his hip, I got an idea...

Nagi's POV

Ok, so maybe this won't be so bad. A hot pink-haired girl and a cute red-head started at us, or me rather, blushing and smiling. Guess they'll be easy. But most of my attention was on the sexy blonde with a sly smile on her face, which was obviously aimed at me. I'm not sure I've ever had a girl look at me that way. It's almost as if she were planning something, but I'm sure it's nothing. I eyed all three head to toe. Red-head was alright, kinda flat with a baby face, like a loli type. Blondie looked a bit as if she were wearing breast pads with the way they barely moved, and I think she noticed me examining her, because she crossed her arms and glared. She should be glad I'm considering ogling her! Ungrateful midget!

And my eyes slowly drifted to pink-hair, who undeniably had the best body of them all. I'll aim for her first.

I was just about to speak, before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Ok, so I guess you're the girls that won the backstage passes" Kukai swung his arms toward the inside of our large dressing room, whamming me in the face I might add. "Make yourselves at home"

I rubbed the red mark on my forehead while secretly cursing Kukai. I'm getting you for this.

The two obvious fangirls sat on a purple couch, holding each others arms and giggling. The other slouched into a chair beside them and started with obvious disgust. So I take it she's not the bubbly, happy, giggly type. Well that's a nice change. I smiled at three girls and flipped my hair behind my head. "So, what're your names?" I asked them in the politest way possible. The two swooned, the strange one scoffed at me.

"I-I'm Amu!" the pinky shouted, at the same time the other introduced herself as Yaya. Blondie slid down into her chair more and raised her hand slightly. "And I'm Rima"

"Amu, huh?" Kairi spoke up suddenly. "You wouldn't to be Amu Hinamori would you?" he asked as he pushed up his glasses, and she nodded with wide eyes. Me and Kukai exchanged glances and then looked at her. So this is the Amu-chan we've heard so much about. And then there's...

"So I take it you're Rima Mashiro?" I pointed at the girl with a bored expression and watched her sit upright and glare at me. "How do you know my name?"

This time it was Kukai's turn to speak. "From Ikuto-kun of course" and all three of them stared. Amu finally spoke up. "You know Ikuto-sempai!?"

I laughed. "Of course, he is Utau's sister after all" and I looked over to Kukai who nodded.

"EHHHHH!?"

I take it they didn't know. Well, now I know why Rima seemed so different the the other two. She isn't even our fan! Why the hell is she here anyway!?

I glanced at her, who was slouched down in the couch scratching her shoulder in very unfeminine-like manner, and the two girls who were now over at a table with Kairi and Kukai acting like, well, every other girl I know.... It should've been obvious before. Stupid Nagi!

"So, Rima-chan-" and she cut me off by swiping her hand in the air. "It's Mashiro...And what?" she sighed, obviously of extreme boredom. "Well you don't seem very excited to be here" I smirked, and she raised an eyebrow. "Well it looks like Ikuto didn't tell you anything about me."

"Oh he did. And that's why I know" I pointed to her chest "Those are fake". Her face flushed and she started stuttering as if she had some sort of speech impediment.  
"A-Amu made me do it! She said she wanted me to leave an impression or something!" So she has this side of her too. It's a bit cute.

"Oh?" I leaned over onto the edge of the couch and inched towards her. "Are you it wasn't" I put my face inches away from hers. "To impress me?" I stared at her baby-like face and waited for answer.

"Well- OFGJUHJ!!"

The little bitch burst out laughing as I fell onto the floor with my hands between my legs. Damn this girl can kick! If I can never have a kid then I'm so suing her! Ahhhh~! It hurts! And her laughter doesn't exactly help!

Amu's POV

"Rima-chan!?" I shrieked in horror. What did she do to poor Nagi-kun!? Me and Yaya ran over to help him while Rima just lied on the couch laughing her butt off. "N-Nagi-kun?" I asked "Are you ok?"

He looked up and smiled weakly at us. SOOOO CUTE~~~~!!! "Y-yeah, I'm fine"

I glared at Rima. "What did you do!?" She held her hands up in defense. "Don't blame me! Blame the pervert!" and she dared to point fingers at Nagi-kun!

Before I could argue, Kairi and Kukai lifted him up by his arms, his legs still dangling like noodles. "Aww Nagi, stop harassing girls. Not _every _girl is gonna throw themselves at you, you know" Kukai laughed. "Actually, I think Rima here is the first" Kairi said and held out a fist to Rima, which she hit with hers. What's going on here!? What happened to the sweet and innocent Nagihiko Fujisaki!?

Kukai's POV

I looked over to the girls with awestruck faces. I guess they really do believe Nagi's act.. I didn't think it was all that good, or maybe they're just stupid.....I'll go with stupid.

"Ok, so I take it we should explain Nagi's true character while he goes and changes" I pointed to the spot where he partially wet himself after being kicked by Mashiro, and he _ran _like a little kid in a super-sized Toys'R'Us.

The other two sat on the couch and stared at us, waiting for an explanation. "Ok" Kairi began. "You girls think Nagi's all sweet and innocent, right?" and the two nodded their heads. "Well he's not"

Now I got to speak. "He's a narcissistic playboy who thinks of girls as nothing more then a means of pleasure for him" Amu spoke him. "By please, do you mean..."

"He a damn man-whore!" Rima shouted, loud enough for Nagi to hear.

"I heard that~"

"You were supposed to hear it!" she sat up and leaned over the couch to yell at a room, then slumped back down into her seat.

"Well, that's bluntly putting it" Kairi sweatdropped and laughed nervously, as did I. But I had to admit, it's not like she was wrong.

"Ummmm, Kukai?" Kairi waved my phone in front of my face. "It's Utau~"

Kairi's POV

"It's Utau~" I cooed, tossed the phone in the air, and quickly lept back as he jumped for the phone like a rabid animal and answered it.

"Hey babe~" He's so whipped it isn't even funny. I turned to the girls. Yaya and Amu were whispering amongst themselves while Rima was....Ummm...

"Rima-san, what are you doing" I asked to the girl who was positioned outside Nagi's door with a camera phone.

"SHHH! I'm pulling a prank!" she whisper-yelled at me. Now that remember, Ikuto-kun did say that she was an evil little girl. I knelt down beside her. "Mind if I watch?"  
"Yeah yeah, just keep your mouth shut Kari"

"....Umm...It's Kairi"

She looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched up. "Like it matters~ Now shut it!" What a rude girl. "Hey, you- OH MY GOD!!" I started laughing hysterically as the door finally opened and Nagi stepped out.

And at that moment, three things happened. I camera phone shuttered, 2 fangirls shrieked, and Nagi just sealed his fate to what Ikuto calls an 'evil, ice cream stealing midget'.

Oh wait, a fourth thing. A blonde twin-tail walked in to see her boyfriend's best friend wearing her underwear.

TBC

Ai-chan: 5 pages 8D That's like, the longest chapter ever~

Ikuto: Counting the fact you used up a page and a half to fail at trying to write a concert scene

Ai-chan: Shut up! D8 Ok, so I now I'll rant something SC! Related, because I can :3

Rima: Oh boy, here it comes **SPOILER WARNING**

Ai-chan: 3RD SC! SEASON IS TERRIBLE! D They got rid of the epic airport moment, and replaced it with mini uber-prep Rikka! And it's 10 minutes long! It's like show is aimed at 7 year olds now .

And when I thought I at least had the manga, P-Pit goes and does that hole 'Road of Stars' shit! "Amu and Tadase together on the road of stars~".....W.T.F. Why did they have to bring Tadagay into it!? Is Amu not capable of finding the shards on her own?

Although I loved how Yoru popped of Amu's skirt at the end xD

Rima: **SPOILERS BE OVER**

Ai-chan: And something story related, I've posted like 3 chapters and have almost 50 reviews -goes into Chairman Cross mode- I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL~

Alex: R&R, before she rapes you all O_o;;


End file.
